istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Istoniel Maglangul
Istoniel Maglangul (/iss-TONE-ee-ell mag-LAN-gool/) Background Born in the village of Assair, Istoniel was brought up in relatively humble surroundings. His father, Ra'ad, was a traveling bard in his youth, but had settled in Assair with his wife, Nura, and made a living fishing in the Zakin River while his wife made a modest income spinning yarn and weaving rugs. Istoniel has two younger brothers, Rakim and Saghir, and a younger sister, Lathitha. When he was young, Istoniel often wandered north into the Mutawij Highlands with his friends. During one of these excursions, he was nearly killed when he and his playmates accidentally trespassed on the lands of the Tempest Genasi and had a run-in with a band of Genasi swordmages who were patrolling the borders of their settlements. The Genasi released him and his friends after making them swear at the edge of a blade to never again enter their lands without permission. His encounter with the Genasi only served to pique Istoniel's interest in understanding their elemental power and mastering their art of swordmagic. Alone and with his friends, Istoniel returned to the Highlands many times to see if he could catch a glimpse of the Genasi who lived there. Unable to get the aid of the Genasi, Istoniel attempted to practice the arcane on his own. After learning to read under the tutelage of Ibn Ta'ir, a local thaumaturge, he began to seek out books about magic and spellcraft, which he purchased with money he earned from entertaining travelers by playing the lyre (a skill he learned from his father). When he was 19, he was out fishing with his father when they were attacked by an aboleth. Istoniel was no match for the potent psionic abilities of the aboleth, who dominated his mind and forced him to disembowel his own father with a gutting knife. This horrific incident forever instilled in Istoniel a hatred of aboleths, and a deep mistrust for all users of psionic power. Desperate to strengthen his abilities so he might better be able to protect the defenseless, Istoniel made a pilgrimage to Gliddenwhere he sought the aid of Ioun to help him harness the secrets of the arcane. Upon his return to Assair, he found it had been completely deserted with few signs of struggle. Looking for answers, Istoniel traveled to the nearby city of Atwal, where, much to his relief, he found his family staying at a local inn. His mother told him that their village had suddenly been set upon by mind flayers from the north who had made nearly the entire village their thralls. As the mind flayers were drawing closer to Istoniel's family, a legion of Genasi swordmages came to their aid from the Highlands and managed to get them to safety, though the mind flayers managed to return to their lair with the rest of the village enslaved. After ensuring his family was taken care of in Atwal, Istoniel went to the Highlands to thank the Genasi for their aid and swear an oath of fealty to them to show his gratitude. Appreciating his sense of honor, Vosholleth, chief of the Tempest Genasi, welcomed him, and made him his steward. Istoniel quickly impressed the Genasi with his skill in the arcane, particulary in his ability to manifest and harness lightning magic. When he reached the age of 22, Vosholleth approached him and offered him the opportunity to train under the Disciples of the Raging Tempest, an elite corps of Genasi swordmages. Istoniel accepted the offer without hesitation. 2 years later, Istoniel's training was complete, and the Genasi began sending him out to the far reaches of Istria to gather information about the nature of the elemental chaos, and to seek out the weaknesses of psionic power so that the Genasi might destroy the mind flayers who live beneath their mountains. Istoniel hopes that he might one day find the villagers that the Mind Flayers took captive and free them from their miserable enslavement. Appearance Istoniel is in his early twenties, stands 6'1" tall at 170 lbs, has bright blue eyes, and wears his wavy black hair in long, thick braids. He wears leather armor covered in old Genasi words of warding. His arms are free of armor, and his body is covered with luminescent, silver-blue line tattoos given to him by the Genasi during his training. He has a crossbow slung in a holster behind his back, and his father's lyre hangs from his right thigh. The runeword "Hvilloth" is tattooed on the back of his hand in Genasi script, and the same word glows dimly in blue along the blade of his broadsword. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment '''Powers: '''Booming Blade, Sword Burst, Lightning Lure, Falcon's Mark, Dimensional Thunder, Channeling Shield, Incendiary Sword, Enervating Slash, Armathor's Step '''Feats: '''Versatile Expertise (Light Blade, Heavy Blade), Intelligent Blademaster, Action Surge, Heavy Blade Expertise, Toughness '''Equipment: '''Aegis Blade Broadsword +1, Spidersilk Mantle +1, Genasi Soul Leather Armor +1 (Storm Soul), Crossbow, Climber's Kit __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People